Beka Cooper: Follow the Wayfarer
by xVine Archerex
Summary: Well, this is my first fic for Tamora Pierce's series Beka Cooper. A series of short stories inspired by songs of Beka and Rosto among others. They can be read in order, except the last one.
1. Gillyflower

**Hi guys! Um, I guess if you bothered to look me up, you'd realize I'm obviously new. I wasn't gonig to join but I was reading ALL the Beka fanfics. Eventually I thought back to my english teahcers who told me I can't mouch off others and i have to throw in my own ideas to share as well. Even if they are not good ones. Oh, and i couldn't respond to some of you without an account. Songfics are easiest for me, so that's where i'll start. i think I did a fair job unti lthe very end where I think I last Rosto's character a little. Oh and a warning, it is a bit long becuase i have a probelm with being brief, as you can tell becasue this message is nearly as long as the entry. Lastly, reviews are appriciated and forgive my spelling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters...it's Tammy's and song is credited below.

* * *

**

WOULDN'T IT BE GOOD - Cascada

_Remember the day,  
There was a sign,  
It was the time,  
To take me away into your arms.  
I heard your voice,  
You called my name.  
A single touch would stop my pain,  
I feel like you in everything I do._

She laughed and looked into his night eyes. She stared at him for so long that she began falling in their black pools, remembering one dark night long before.

Beka stumbled loosely along the cobble stones. It had been a ruff watch with Goodwin and Tunstall; she had yet to get a new partner and she was an extra appendage to theirs. A late night brawl at a dock tavern had ended nastily and Tunstall had to help Clary back to the kennels. She had left them on the corner of the street, limping with her twisted ankle.

"Beka?" She heard his voice shout once she closed past the Dancing Dove and was nearly at her lodgings. She looked through her bruised eye to see a flash of white hair. She grinned at him wearily as the ground rushed up to meet her.

Strong pale arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. Rosto brushed her face slightly, rage in his ebony eyes. "Are you alright?" he whispered harshly into her ear. She nodded weakly and truthfully she did; the yellowing bruise cooled at his touch, so for once, she didn't argue when he picked her up.

_Wouldn't it be good to be in your shoes,  
Even if it was for just one day.  
Wouldn't it be good,  
If we could wish ourselves away.  
And wouldn't it be good to be on your side,  
The grass is always greener over there.  
Wouldn't it be good,  
If we could live without a care._

She had nearly slipped into unconsciousness by the time the Piper started banging on Kora's door. The hassled looking mage took one look at the dog's limp body and let them in. Carefully he placed on her on the bed and their friend set to work with healing. Beka sighed and feel asleep with the sight of Rosto in her eyes.

In the morning, when she awoke, she found a dozing Rosto sitting on a chair close to the bed. She smiled and moved to get up, only to crumple to the floor. His eyes flew open and it took him less than a moment to take stock of her position; tangled in the sheets on the ground.

He glared at her as she blushed up at him. Getting up, he pulled her to her feet. "Now what do you think you was doing? Back in bed with you,_ now_." She started to argue but he nearly growled at her. Shutting up, she sat down obediently. He left to fetch Kora as her head sank onto the pillow. Beka stared at the ceiling. If only he wasn't the Rogue. Wouldn't it have been wonderful if they were on the same side?

The times passing by,  
I feel like you,  
I always do.  
Your my place to hide,  
I don't why.  
Still hear your voice,  
Still feel the same,  
A single kiss can stop the rain.  
So close to you,  
In everything I do  


A few weeks later it was raining hard in the lower city. It was afternoon and Ahuda had decided it was too wet for her to be kicking her newer dogs. Shivering, she past the closed day market just as the water pours harder. Blinking, droplets nearly dissolved her vision completely.

She jumped abruptly as a set of lithe hands wound about her waist and pulled her under an overhang. She swore; turning and ready to pull her dagger out, only to find the Rogue grinning down at her. She started to argue and he threw his hands up in defeat. "I was just making sure you weren't getting wet!" he smiled.

Her shoulders relaxed and she moved back a little and Rosto followed her. "When do you think the rain will let up?" she asked. He shrugged. "I'll keep you company until then." His smirk made her stomach flip but she tried to ignore it. "Sure, just as long as you don't…" she didn't finish because he kissed her right then. Her eyes closed as her hands reached up above his neck. When they broke apart, he kept hid hands on her hips only to find the rain stopped. She kissed his nose and broke loose, running down the street with him smiling after her retreating form.

_  
Wouldn't it be good to be in your shoes,  
Even if it was for just one day.  
Wouldn't it be good,  
If we could wish ourselves away.  
And wouldn't it be good to be on your side,  
The grass is always greener over there.  
Wouldn't it be good,  
If we could live without a care._

She was walking up the stairs when her ankle gave and she fell straight onto The Piper. His midnight eyes glittered as he steadied them. "My my, and since when was you so delicate, lovey?" He asked. She blushed furiously. "My partners and I got stuck in another brawl, I hurt my foot."

He laughed at her. She frowned and started pulling back but he only tightened his grip on her waist. She had a horrible feeling of déjà vu. "Just like last time when I had to haul you up to Kora's." he reminded me. "I'm starting to think you just like being in my arms ladylove." Rosto smirked at her and she glared at him. She pulled back and yelled at him as she marched to her room and slammed the door. Wouldn't it be good if they could run away from all this?

She heard a familiar knock and opened it, knowing all too well who was there. She looked on the other side and faced Rosto. He bowed his head and presented her a gillyflower just as he had nearly a year ago. She looked at the twining, green stem and the petals as soft as his mouth. "Would it kill you to just give me today? I swear Beka; if I'm no good for you then I'll leave you alone. But today..." he trailed off. In answer she accepted the flower. Rosto's eyes sparkled.

She tore her gaze from his eyes and he pressed his lips on the base of her neck. For now, their troubles were wished away.


	2. Which will it be?

**So, here's number 2# and I hope you enjoy it. It's even longer, the song as well as the story ; especially the last part. I'm sorry, but I can't be brief on my writing. The ending is super compressed and i wish i could do more but it was already the longest section. i might make it a full fanfic later on once I develope it. Like before, forgive my spelling. I'd love reviews if you can spare them. As for those of you who did, thanks! I love you all. To those of you who put this on alert and/or favorites, thanks to you as well! I'm honored. Also, according to my reviewers, my spellnig needs work so I went back and I fixed the spelling mistakes in bothe entries. Inform me if I missed any please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story characters they belong to Tamora Pierce and the song is already credited.****

* * *

**

POTENCIAL BREAKUP SONG- Aly & AJ

_La da da la la la  
La da da la la la  
La da da la la la la la _

It took too long, it took too long  
It took too long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday  


Beka sat lazily on her bed, picking at the group of gifts her friends had presented her for her eighteenth birthday. She was curling one of the ribbons Kora had given her when she heard a click behind her. Ignoring it, she jumped when a cold pair of lips touched the bottom of her neck. Snapping up, she glared with icy eyes at Rosto.

He smiled at her uneasily and offered her a tiny, velvet box: "Happy Birthday, Love." Her jaw strained as she batted his present away. "Where were you all day?" she asked. He sighed, "Work, I'm the Rogue remember?" He had taken a seat next to her on the mattress and she roughly pushed him off. He landed lightly on his feet, the catty mumper.

"Pox Rot! For _your_ birthday, I lied to my partner and told him I was sick so I could spend it with you. But_ you_,you can't even come home early! You don't report to no one either. Crone, even my Lady Teodorie sent her wishes whilst you was hiding ladybuck! No Rosto, were it any other day but this one…"

_I played along, I played along  
I played along rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that  
Who would forget that  
_

Rosto glowered at her. "I'm sorry, alright? But, I'm here now and I even got you a present." She looked at the case and shook her head. She heaved herself off her bed and placed one spidering finger on his chest. "You should know better than trying to bribe me. Or didn't you remember the first time?" His eyes lit up at her joke but the light died down when he realized she was still upset.

He apologized once more and moved closer to place a kiss on her mouth. She let him nearer by turned her check to him. "Beka, you ain't being fair. I'm only human!" he grumbled. She made him look at her. "I know ladybuck, but life don't work like that. I'm not asking you to be perfect, but I ain't letting you break my heart neither." She said firmly as she led him to her door. As she ushered him out his eyes searched her face with confusion.

Closing the door made her sad, but she didn't regret it. It was true; he never raised his hand to her, but there were enough scars on her heart. It was for every time he looked at another mot. Every time he put others before her and for trying to buy her out. Now he forgot her birthday, and she wouldn't let him forget it. Not even the king of thieves was running from this one.

_  
The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cause without me you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know_

The pigeons woke her once more with their endless tapping on her window. Groaning, Beka tumbled out of bed and ran a brush through her hair. Breakfast was in the court yard again and she'd feed her birdies then. Nibbling on her little finger, she held out the present he had left her. Hesitantly, she placed the dove locket around her neck. She felt guilty and she wanted him to smile his crooked smile and forgive her.

Her friends cried their greeting and she waved at them, carrying a loaf of bread under her arm. Teeth flashing, she sat next to Rosto and softened her eyes. _Sorry_ they whispered. It was a second chance, and she hoped he didn't abuse it. He nodded once coldly before turning back to Phelan: discussing rogue business under their breaths.

Fire burned through her veins and she cocked an eyebrow at him. Chewing silently, she glanced up to find a messenger from the kennel coming towards her. The sharp cove chatted easily and she replied warmly. From her peripheral vision she saw Rosto's back tense. Grinning, she had the runner help her up, and left for Ahuda's office with him. The Piper excused himself from the party.

_  
You're not living 'til you're living  
Living with me  
You're not winning 'til you're winning  
Winning me  
You're not getting 'til you're getting  
Getting to me  
You're not living 'til you're living  
Living for me_

_This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me_

Glowing to herself, the young dog tickled her palm with the bottom of her braid. The dark blond strands glimmering in the midday sun. The messenger had been good company, and when he went into Ahuda's office with her, shock had lit her face. The bury Carthaki sergeant grinned at her; this new lad had been transferred from Port Caynn. Her longtime mentor chuckled and introduced her formally to her latest partner.

Rosto and one of the new waitresses (doxies) were talking by the fountain when she approached them. He gave his maid a feral wink before joining his housemate. Beka's humor was gone as she glared at him, hands scrunched in fists. Leaning against the wall he spoke, "Madi reported my earnings tonight." He explained, "Seems like I've everything I need. My people work well." She scowled.

She batted her lashes prettily, "Everything?" He affirmed her question and tried to kiss her again, guessing she was over their skirmish. _Guess again_, she thought. Swirling her back leg, she pivoted and ducked in an arch so she was at his side while the Piper was still leaning in. His nostrils flared as he marched back into the inn. It was the second kiss she had denied him, but he wasn't tasting her lips after spiting her. Looking after him, her eyes glittered wistfully. "Not everything" she sighed.

_  
We got along, we got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back _

You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cause without me you know you're lost  
Minus you, I'm better off  
Soon you will know 

_  
_Rosto walked with a dragonfly's grace as he crossed the road from the Dove. His alabaster cheeks were flushed by wine as he sauntered forward and opened the door to his lodging home. Stepping inside, he made to shut it when Beka shouted out to him. Startled, he swerved to find the Terrier had a small crate in her arms. He held it open as she went outside. In a daze, he followed.

"Trickster, where are you going?" He asked. She watched the street around her as she answered, "Do you remember the cove who came this morning?" His face darkened, but he nodded. "Well, apparently Ahuda sent him acos I've a new partner. I'm moving closer to his lodgings so I'm there if needs be." Rosto grasped her arm and turned her to face him.

"You've partners before, you don't have to leave." She shrugged, "I know, but I need a change as well; too many rats." She pulled away, and the Rogue stayed where he was. Beka called back to him, "I got all my things out already, but some of odd bobs are in your room. Be a dear and drop them off. I'm leaving for watch soon so place them by the door." His black eyes melted into the background; once she left he was alone.

_  
You're not living 'til you're living  
Living with me  
You're not winning 'til you're winning  
Winning me  
You're not getting 'til you're getting  
Getting to me  
You're not living 'til you're living  
Living for me _

You can try, you can try  
You know I'd know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you betta think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly bust up the situation  
That you're gonna miss dearly, dearly  
Come on 

The beggar bowed low, sweat trickling down the side of his filthy face and blending with the blood that dripped from the gash where his ear used to be. The Rogue, his eyes hooded, stood before him. Grunting, the king sat back and the lowly man shuffled off the raise. Aniki watching the minor offender leave quietly, eyeing her friend. It was the first time Rosto had used such a punishment.

He had calmed some when Beka and her new partner entered for the happy bag. The Piper's mood darkened noticeably. His queen rolled her eyes mentally, so this was the source of tonight's tension. He hurriedly called on the next person and steadily ignored the dogs. Beka didn't seem to mind as she talked and went to the bar. After a while, Rosto motioned Anikir up to the daze and whispered in the rusher's wear. "The bag's in the back. Just give it to those street scuts. No negotiations tonight." She went and handed it to Beka. Her mouth twitched, but she said nothing as the pair left the tavern.

She headed back to the swift hand's table. The cook brought out their dinner and they munched quietly. Eventually she spoke up; Kora came over as well. "What did you do to make her move out, ladybuck?" His eyes went hard as he shrugged. The mage tried her hand next. "She'll come back if you apologize." Rosto glared at them. "I didna do anything wrong you nosy gixies. Sides, it'd her choice, I don't care if she comes back." They laughed as their leader shot them dirty looks. "Sure you won't. Goddess knows."

_You're not livin' til you're livin'  
(No) livin' with me  
You're not winning, til you're winning  
(No, no, no, no) winning  
You're not getting til you're getting  
(til you're gettin') getting to me  
You're not livin' til you're livin'  
No, no, (living for me) no, no, no, no, no, no _

This is the potential _**breakup**__ song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby, please please tell me _

This is the potential _**make-up **__song  
Please just admit you're wrong _

Which will it be  
Which will it be  
La, la, la, la, la, la (La, la, la, la, la, la, la)  
La, la, la, la, la, la (La, la, la, la, la, la, la)  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, laaa 

Rubbing his temple with his forefingers, he combed through his silky, cornhusk hair. In the dim light of his room, his anger had yet to cool. _Be a dear and drop them off, _he scoffed and rolled his eyes but began searching. It was worth it to see the look on her face when he showed up. Besides, she'd need it. The only thing of Beka's that he was in possession of was her belt knife. She had left it at breakfast the day before yester morning. On his desk lay the plain leather sheath.

Pulling it out, he examined it. The metal was well forged, if not too thick. The handle was smooth but the cow hide grip was fading. It wasn't priceless, but Beka could have only gotten it from her Lord Provost. Turning it around, he went through a quick series of jabs and thrusts, twirling the blade between his agile fingers. The metal glared in the candle's glow; when he blinked it nicked the skin between his fingers. He frowned as the tingling sensation set in. It didn't hurt, cuts were nothing to a thief and the slash pattern along his knuckles proved it. The only scar that hurt was his terrier leaving.

He placed it on the table and began removing his own secret daggers from his sleeves, and leggings, and tunic. Taking one out form his forearm, he noticed the sharp edge and odd razor thinness. The tang's encoded runes of magic keep it from breaking. He smiled, remembering Beka's mouth water when she examined them. Sighing, he put on his gear once more to return her blade. Lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed when he came in front of her new lodging. A simple building not unlike the old one, although, this was a bit closer to the river. Nervously, he knocked on her door. A few moments later she arrived, leaning against the wooden frame, but blocking his way inside. A wrinkle appeared in his brow; he wasn't invited to stay long.

With a flick of his blinding hands, her knife was up to her nose and he heard her gasp. Grinning he brought it down and shifted it so he was offering her the handle. She laughed and accepted. She thanked him and they chatted for a few moments. It was getting late and she still showed no sign of allowing him inside when he decided to bring out his own dagger, the one she prized acos of its rarity and foreign make. She tried to decline when he offered it to her, but he didn't give a choice. She hesitated, and he noticed her stepping back to make room in the doorway. He grinned, but turned to leave before he made her guilty. Looking after him, her mouth gaped a little in wonder.

She was going back in when he called, "And Beka? Come home." He started whistling one of his favorite tunes, hands thrust in his pockets. Beka laughed and answered. "You white haired mumper, look in my room! I never actually took anything!" Rosto stopped and cocked his head to the side. Suddenly he looked above the doorway of the building. Swearing he realized it was an inn. She never meant to stay for longer than a day. She was right; he was a mumper and a gullible one at that.

* * *

**Did I mention I love my viewers! Oh, and if you have any ideas let me know, or questions too. However, I'm not so brave as to stand flames so please spare me.**


	3. Broken

**So this is the next installment, it has no fluff, if you fnd any I'll be confounded. it is a shorter song than last time but the story is longer per section. This is about the Ashmiller family, remember Ovra who Beka hobbled for hitting Goodwin? So, it is a bit depreessing but I hope you like it. Excuse any spellnig mistakes and let me know if you spot any. Reviews are EXTREMELY appreciated. Thanks to all of you have supported me so far.**

**Disclaimer: This is based on a song, by someone who is credited below...the characters belong to Tamora Pierce, however I named two of the un-named Ashmiller kids. Micah is the older girl and Eli is her younger sister. The plot is mine, everything recognizable is Tammy's.**

* * *

WONDERFUL- Everclear

_"Hey, ain't life wonderful? Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful... Isn't it wonderful now?" _

I close my eyes when I get too sad  
I think thoughts that I know are bad  
Close my eyes and I count to ten  
Hope it's over when I open them

I want the things that I had before  
Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door  
I wish I could count to ten  
Make everything be wonderful again 

Micah gulped and buried her bruised face deeper into the rough cloth of her bed. She clammed her eyes shut as another shout drifted in from the door. Eli snuggled closer into her side and their brother was rolling in the cradle. Mama's clear voice screeched and they heard the ale jug smash onto the ground.

When Micah heard the baby boy's squeals, she sighed and got up, careful to make sure her dirty feet made no sound. It would do no good if their ma came in. She made soothing, cooing sounds from the back of her throat as she scooped up the lad in her own small arms. From in the main room her father's soft voice was pleading to no avail. She couldn't help it, but she wished she could slash back at that woman for every cut she had dealt to their family. As her brother's cries sniffed to a halt, she laid him back in the makeshift basket, her hand brushing against a stuffed bear she received as a babe.

Her puffy eyes widened as her trembling fingers stroked the raw, cotton fur. Her eyes were already filled with moisture from her parents' argument, but at the sight of her old comrade the droplets leaked through her dark lashes. The animal dated to an era before the brawls, the bruises, and her mama's clipping tongue. Realizing she was sobbing, Micah pressed the toy to her mouth to muffle the gasps. Trying to calm, she hummed her numbers in her head and tiptoed back into the blankets with her sister.

_Hope my mom and I hope my dad  
Will figure out why they get so mad  
Hear them scream, I hear them fight  
They say bad words that make me wanna cry _

Close my eyes when I go to bed  
And I dream of angels who make me smile  
I feel better when I hear them say  
Everything will be wonderful someday

Promises mean everything when you're little  
And the world's so big  
I just don't understand how  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
Tell me everything is wonderful now  


At breakfast, or the distribution of a single stale loaf, the children nibbled at the crispy crumbs on the ground, near the window. Their shoddy table's leg was broken due to an earlier bout between their parents. Passing the cracked pitcher, Jack's hand sloshed some warm water onto Ovra's lap. Her nostril's flared and her eyes burned as her jaw set. "Ye sarden spintry, look what ye've gone and done now, splashed the only good dress I own." Her scratchy voice crooned. Micah blinked; swallowing her mouthful, she hurriedly rose and urged her siblings to finish faster.

The baby whined as their parents fought over nothing. A splash of water, a cuff on the ear, an underlining tone to the other's voice. Her papa was trying to calm things down when he accidentally brushed against Ovra's sleeve. She screamed and lurched onto his wrist, tearing through his sleeve with her broken nails. Then the words came out, the ones that were thrown at the little ones if they ever got too close to the tavern when begging. Putting one arm around his waist, Micah grabbed her brother and fled, Eli shadowing her heels.

When the sun dipped down beyond the Lower City's walls, the trio climbed through the lodgings and past the other tenants. Mistress Oleander looked at them with pitying eyes. A flare irrupted in Micah's eyes but she contained it, _She don't know nothin' about us and mama_. When they entered one of the family's two rooms, she found both her parents facing off. Ovra's attention was diverted and her eyes swam. Grunting, the lethal woman stepped closer as the elder girl let the baby walk away. Her mother pulled back her arm and walloped her first born on the cheek, turning the irritated skin red. "Ye good fer nothin' doxy! Where did ye go, run away from me do ye!" Another blow came down upon her as Micah quivered, tears splattering her eyes.

After a while, Jack rose and pulled his wife off of their daughter. The woman's nose raised and the battle continued. Taking her leave, she splashed ice water on her face to wash off the blood. Eli looked at her but she shook her head and ushered her siblings into the bed. Lying there under the cover of darkness, she shut her ears to the terrible noise. Dreamily, she pictured the black god and the odd, tranquil cast he illuminated. The black, hooded face seemed not dark, but light. She smiled at him in her mind. He would take her away, if she elected his option. Then everything would be wonderful.

_Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now _

I go to school and I run and play  
I tell the kids that it's all okay  
I laugh aloud so my friends won't know  
When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home

Go to my room and I close my eyes  
I make believe that I have a new life  
I don't believe you when you say  
Everything will be wonderful someday  


Morning had them on the muddy streets of the Cesspool once more. With so little food, and with all the episodes, Mistress Ovra's children contented themselves with playing with the other younglings, anything to get away from the awful trap of home. The baby was good enough to be left alone by the barrels as Eli and Micah sprinted after the others. It was a game of chase; of rat and dog.

The young gixie clutched her bony chest as she panted, exhausted by their silliness. It was then that the first cutthroats made their appearances, when the lights went out. There were stories on Mutt Piddle Lane, of the likes of the shadow snake. The terrified little ones would shut their gobs and return home, waving sheepishly to one another as they went to hug their mamas around the waist. Micah tried a half hearted smile as she drifted to round up her siblings. She would do anything to stay away from the loft.

At their quarters, there was no Ovra or Jack. Dark cast eyes searched the room and sank. Eli tugged at her sister's tunic with grubby hands and she sighed. Micah went and took them to bed. Lying on the cot, she clutched the bear close; it comforted her like when she was as small as her brother. She shook her head at it, tears coming into her eyes. Things aren't alright, not anymore, not like before. Not in a house empty of anyone but a group of rag tag children. Her mama was full of fire and her pa was empty, nothing was going to change.

_  
Promises mean everything when you're little  
And the world is so big  
I just don't understand how  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
When you tell me everything is wonderful now _

No  
No, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now  
No  
No, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now  


Splintering wood slammed into the doorframe, a blood curdling shout yanking the girl up. Her body went rigid as it popped out of the sparse covers. Wide eyed, she groped in the dark and hit her sister. Withdrawing her hand, she head the gixie's shallow breathing and knew she was still asleep. In a threadbare, oversized nightdress, and the bear under her arm, Micah peaked into the main room and saw her papa leaning out the window.

Hearing the creak of the floor boards, her father turned and saw his baby girl come closer. He opened his arms and she crawled into his lap. His smile was distant and broken. The lass tucked her head into the crook of his arm and whispered, "Mama left?" he nodded. Ovra was a tavern serving mot. She was a pretty woman with laugh lines around her eyes. But she wasn't from a respectable establishment like the Mantle and the Pullet, but one down at the riverside. Her ma was no doxy, but she was stuck in one brawl too many. One night, her flowery mother came home unconscious. She was never right in the head after that. The inn's whiskey didn't help her much either.

"That's right, but she'll be back soon. Things will get betta acos the word's sommat is goin' ta open up fer jobs. Everythin' will be wonderful then, promise." He whispered into her dull hair. Biting into her lip, her teeth ground against each other. She shoved away from her pa and ran to the door, tears leaving streaks against her dusty face. "Na papa, nothin gettin betta here. We's gonna rot with all these scummers. I didna wan ter hear more of yer lies!" Then she ran.

_  
I don't wanna hear you say  
That I will understand someday  
No, no, no, no  
I don't wanna hear you say  
You both have grown in a different way  
No, no, no, no  
I don't wanna meet your friends  
And I don't wanna start over again  
I just want my life to be the same  
Just like it used to be  
Some days I hate everything  
I hate everything  
Everyone and everything  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now... _

I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now 

Micah sat in the muck of an alley when her dreary eyed sister shook her shoulder. She had run away in the night and in the morning Eli had found that she had fled. She came to bring her home; bring home the one who really cared for them. She looked at her and her brother with a vacant expression, but refused to be lifted up. Eventually, the younger gixie began to cry. "Micah, mama's home. Ye don't have ta worry. Ye know how she gits? Com'n back now." she sobbed.

Her sister's eyes glared, "No. Ye don't know. I wan me ma back. She weren't like this afor the fight. She'd give ye smooches on yer hurts. The two of ye didna know my ma. I want 'er back!" with that the girl's heart broke. Eli tugged at her once more, "stop cryin please! We kin find those friends of yers. We kin race the daymarket. Jus' git up, ye don't need ta go home yet!"

Micah rose and shrugged away from her sister. The baby was a little ways away, his innocent, wide eyes watching. She turned her head. How could she explain that she had no use for friends? Life wasn't for her. She hated it, with all of its petty lies and false, wonderful happiness. Even if the sun rose the next day it would hold nothing. Perhaps its light would be too hope filled for her sullen eyes and she would go blind. Then she would always live in night, in blackness. She was suited to that. She didn't want to hear anything was wonderful, because it wasn't. Nothing was.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Oh, and for those of you who wonder how Ovra returned unconcious, she was carried, she wasn't sleep walking or anything like it. Please leave a review, I'm happy to say I now have 10 reviews and nearly 300 hits!!! I know this doesn't have Beka or Rosto and such, but when the title said Beka, I meant the series not the person.**

**Oh, and this takes place about a year before Terrier. I'm working on another one, or i have been worknig on it but it has now reached the ridiculous length of 20 pages! That might just end up as it's own story, and yes it was originally a harmless songfic. Since it doesn't seem near completion I am officially moving on to another song so that i can still update and work on that one on the side. I hope to get an entry in at least once a week. I'll try to make good on my promise!**


	4. Bye Bye Readers

**So, I owe anyone reading these songfics an explanation. I said I'd come back, but instead I let it lag. My other story was just is just doing better and I want to concentrate on it. So try looking up "Complications", although it is currently showing up as "Glint" because I recently changed the name of the story. It's the final, missing songfic. In the end, I'll reveal the song it was inspired by. Sorry, I got off topic ~ point is, I'm concentrating on the other story. Therefore, I'm shutting this off and listing it as complete. If for some reason my creative muse comes back, I'll reopen it. But as for now~**

**Fare thee well my friends, for the Wayfarer's journey has come to an end!**

**Deepest Gratitude and Apology,**

**Vine**


End file.
